Summertime Sadness
by PrettyNightlock
Summary: The pressure of being a Vampire is on. Caroline feels like her life is spinning out of control and with everyone being too busy to take notice, there's someone who always seems to be there for her at the right time. She's beginning to realize that the one person she's supposed to hate, might not be that different from her after all. Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Summertime Sadness**

**Chapter One**

...

..

.

There was a time in my life when I wished for something exciting to happen to me. I longed for a world that was straight out of a book and for the longest time, I would've done anything just to have a taste of it. But now that I finally have it, I realize it was nowhere near what I imagined.

Since discovering the world of the Supernatural, there's been no time for me to stop and focus on what's been happening around me. When I finally opened my eyes to the real world, I learned that I was a naive girl who viewed her surroundings from a little glass ball.

When I became a Vampire, which shouldn't be a surprise, things in my life began to move even faster than they had before. I've been too busy fighting off everyone's demons with my friends to even begin focusing on what I've become.

One day. I just want one day where I can try to catch up with everything that has become my life.

Taking a deep breath, I inhale the scents of summer. The aromas of Gardenia and Lilac fill the air, reminding me of past summers when I was a little girl. Life was much simpler then.

Leaning over the railing of Wickery Bridge, I see my reflection in the water below me. My face will always stay this way. I'll always be stuck in a filler year.

People will remember a young face with piercing blue eyes and a bright smile. Some time from now, they'll think of me with a college degree and a career. They'll ask my mom if I've found a suitable husband wherever I am and if I have any kids.

This is what people see for me. I can plaster on fake smiles and make up lies about my future but I know that it is far from whatever my life will become after I leave Mystic Falls.

I open my mouth and elongate my fangs, revealing who I truly am. My tongue traces a fang, confirming that this is all real. I instantly close my eyes, retracting my fangs along the way.

This is me; the real Caroline Forbes.

Suddenly sensing a presence, I turn my head to see Klaus leaning against a wooden beam giving me that penetrating gaze of his. He walks over and stands next to me, leaning his arms on the railing and staring out into the water.

"I painted something a lot like this once," he says, his voice soft. "Only there were more trees and no bridge."

I don't know why he always feels the need to confide in me about the most trivial things but he does. My friends and I have been plotting his death since day one, something he's done to us at least once, yet he somehow manages to become somewhat decent around me.

"You know… you're really hard to have a conversation with if I'm the only one doing the talking." He laughs and nudges me with his shoulder as if we're buddies. "C'mon, love. What could be so bad in your life that you're out here brooding on this beautiful day?"

That's another thing about Klaus. He may be my worst enemy but he seems to pick up on my moods better than anyone else. It's unnerving.

"If you must know," I haughtily begin with a raised chin and look away from him. "I am not brooding. Just thinking."

"Is that so?" His voice is amused and I give him a glare that probably wouldn't even scare a puppy.

"Yes. It's a nice day and came here to collect my thoughts."

He rubs his chin thoughtfully and smirks at me. His blue eyes are twinkling with some unknown joke that I'm not privy to. "You can fool them Caroline, but you can't fool me."

"Don't act like you know me, Klaus." I huff, knowing that what he says is true.

If only my friends took the time to understand me like he does. I don't have to say anything to him, yet he always knows what to say. He always finds me at my most vulnerable and proceeds to feed me some line about my life having some significant meaning in the world. He tries to see me and that's more than I can say of my friends since becoming a Vampire, but it's not like we all haven't been busy with our own problems.

I step away from the railing, ready to end this conversation and go home.

"Caroline, wait."

Klaus grabs my arm and pulls me into him. His breath is on my face and as I look into his eyes, I see something strange; something I can't pinpoint.

"I saw you looking at your reflection. You think your life has no meaning but you're wrong, love. You can roll those pretty blue eyes all you want but mark my words… one day you'll truly see yourself as someone worthy who deserves the best things in life and if I have to show you myself, then so be it. Don't be disgusted with yourself, Caroline. See what I see in you… only the good."

He releases me and I step away from him with wide eyes, not exactly sure what just happened. Klaus' eyes become guarded and I realize that whoever the Klaus I just saw is, he's gone for the time being. Standing before me is the Klaus everyone else knows.

Turning away from him, I speed towards home and wonder why my heart seems like it's beating out of my chest when I know for a fact that it doesn't beat anymore for anyone at all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, this is my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction story. I've written for Twilight on another account of mine. This pairing is really refreshing and I'm pretty excited about it. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I do while writing it. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summertime Sadness**

**Chapter Two**

...

..

.

After I left Wickery Bridge and went home, I tried not to think about the things Klaus had said to me but my attempts at trying to forget were futile.

How can he be so…_pushy_? If anyone were to describe Klaus in one word, it wouldn't be pushy, that's for sure but that's what he does to me when we're around each other He's always pushing something on me; whether it's for a reason to live or for me to give him the time of day, he never leaves me alone.

I think he truly believes that I have a death wish for myself but I don't think so. I just happen to find myself stuck in terrible situations. It doesn't help that my friends like to use me as collateral damage, especially when it comes to Klaus.

I often wonder why I told Klaus that I didn't want to die the night that I was bitten by Tyler. I know that death is a scary concept and that nobody wants to leave this world permanently but am I really ready to live an eternity, watching things pass me by while I, myself never change? I don't want to die but I don't exactly want to watch the world die out around me either.

Everyone wants to change themselves because they hate what they are. Nobody asked to become a vampire and if I had the choice, I would've said no. My mom has come to terms with it but she still hates the vampire part of me. Bonnie still has an issue with it no matter how much she acts like she doesn't and Stefan is indifferent. Well, he is to me, anyway.

Stefan may want to find the cure so he can heal Elena but he's never mentioned if he wants to become human himself. As much as I want him to find it, because we all hate that Elena is sired to Damon and having the cure to Vampireism is like some godsend, it's only for one simple reason: hating what we are. It's a concept that I know all too well but find myself wondering if anyone is ever happy in this life. Spending an eternity loathing what you are seems tiring.

Nobody was ready to accept the hand we've been dealt and to some extent, I don't think we'll ever be ready. I don't know if I accept it or not but I don't think I have a choice. Finding a cure for Vampireism seems like a shot in the dark but so were the mythical creatures in my storybooks. I just haven't had the time to understand what it truly means to be 'un-dead' yet and if it's something I would ever consider changing if they do find a cure.

Sighing, I focus back on the conversation that Elena and Bonnie are having. They're obviously to deep into their discussion to even notice the inner turmoil that I've got going on inside of my head. They used to be so good at picking up things from me. Not so much anymore.

We're sharing a table at The Grill and I pop a fry in my mouth, thankful that I can eat greasy human food and not gain a pound. That's a definite upside to being a Vampire; no weight gain.

"I'm telling you to go with that one, Bonnie."

"I don't _care_ what you're telling me, Elena."

"You are so stubborn."

"Maybe if you actually liked the color, you wouldn't be so against it in the first place."

I try to understand what they're talking about since I decided to jump in at a weird time. I don't want to ask and get caught up in their crossfire.

"I know but I really like the blue dress I bought," Bonnie frowns. "I really don't know which one to pick."

Now I know what they're discussing. Dresses for our graduation party tonight. I should have known. That's all they've been talking about for weeks.

"Caroline, please tell Bonnie that the purple one is better." Elena demands and crosses her arms over her chest looking like a little child.

"Um…" wiping my mouth with a napkin, I try to think of what I'm going to say.

"Elena thinks I should wear the purple one but I really like the blue," Bonnie tells me. They both stare at me waiting for an answer. "You're the tie breaker, Caroline. It's up to you."

I shrug my shoulders, not wanting to be in the middle of their dispute. I can think of another million things that are hard to think about right now. "Go with the one you like the most, Bonnie."

As much as I want to tell her to wear the purple one because the other one is hideous, it's her choice. Giving Bonnie fashion advice is not high on my list. She has her own unique style.

"Caroline…" Elena's frown deepens and she gives me a pointed stare, letting me know I should agree with her on this one.

Fine.

"The purple one _is_ cute and it's really perfect for a graduation party." I say honestly.

"Fine," Bonnie sighs. "Guess I'm wearing the purple one then. You win, Elena."

"Yes!" Elena shouts which causes everyone to look at us. We all burst into fits of laughter and it feels so good to have such a normal moment with my two best friends again.

We haven't had any normalcy lately. Our lives seem so perfect at a glance but I know that deep down we're all avoiding a very big issue: What are we going to do now?

Nobody wants to face the inevitable but the friends that we've grown up with are leaving Mystic Falls behind. Elena, Tyler and I are Vampires now and we can't stay here forever and live our small town lives. No matter what we thought we were destined for, fate decided to intervene and choose for us.

We have some time before we have to leave but we're expected to head out with the rest of our graduating class when fall comes around. We're expected to leave for college and not come home until the holidays, but unlike everyone else, we won't ever be able to set foot back here. The day we leave is the day we leave Mystic Falls behind. Until the people we know die out, we'll never be able to set foot back here again.

"What color is your dress, Caroline?" Bonnie asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Blue," I tell them. "It's very summery."

"I can't wait to see you in it, Caroline. I bet it's going to look great on you."

"Thanks," I smile.

"Can you believe Tyler's mom let us have the the graduation party at their house?" Elena asks, still shocked about the idea. "She likes parties but this will be a lot of crazy teenagers for her to handle."

"The only reason she agrees is because Caroline is dating her son," Bonnie smirks at me.

I roll my eyes in response.

"It's true!" she insists. "You can't deny it. If you weren't dating Tyler, she would've never said yes in the first place."

"I didn't ask her, Bonnie." I tell her.

It's true. I never asked Mrs. Lockwood to throw a party. Tyler, on the other hand did. He's known how long and how bad I've wanted this party so he decided to talk to her about it instead... because he knew I'd never have the guts to. I'm a Vampire yet I cant go up to his mom and ask for a favor, no matter how long I've known her.

Bonnie, Elena and I decided a long time ago that we were going to have our Graduation parties together. It just made sense because we'd always be best friends and that's what best friends do. That day we agreed we'd have some cheesy Hawaiian luau with all the props and have it in Tyler Lockwood's backyard because his was the biggest. So thanks to Tyler's gracious mom and his love for me, she's allowed us to have the party there but not just for us... but for all of our close friends as well.

It's my last hurrah with everyone and we need to make it count... because when summer's over, I'm gone.

...

...

...

I take the last curler out of my hair and brush it out so that the curls aren't too overwhelming. The mirror on my vanity has cheesy lights around the frame like I'm some performer primping for my debut on stage and I pucker, making myself look more like a fish rather than something sexy.

Sighing, I touch the photo of Tyler and me that's taped to the mirror. The picture was taken a few months ago at a school function and I remember skipping out early so we could have some alone time.

I love my boyfriend. I really do. We just haven't talked about what's going to happen when the summer ends. If he decides to stay here, he'll ask me to stay with him and I just can't do it. My love for him won't stop me from leaving. I know that If I don't leave when everyone else does, I'll find every excuse to stay.

I bring my hand back down and fiddle with a tube of mascara, spinning it around and around, my eyes keeping up with its fast pace. Another perk of being a vampire is I can hardly miss anything with my improved sight.

I slap my hand on the tube making it go flying into a shiny piece of silver. I catch the metal and bring it to my eyes, dangling it in the light. It's a pretty silver but the diamonds absolutely shine.

This is the bracelet Klaus gave me, the same one I threw at him. How I managed to get it again, is beyond me but I'm not surprised. It's not like Klaus will ever take 'no' as an answer. He probably snuck it in here when I was out, which should probably freak me out but it doesn't. But here it sits...taunting me.

It is beautiful, I'll give him that.

He's a psycho killer but with good taste...or maybe since he's taken up stalking me as a hobby, he knows what I like... but that can't be it. I've never even owned anything this extravagant in my entire life.

This is Mystic Falls, not New York.

He can't buy me. I don't care about him or his beautiful gifts. He knows I love Tyler. He needs to stop trying. Tossing the bracelet back onto the vanity,I get up and reach into my closet where my dress is hanging. I pull it off its hook and admire it. It's a rich blue with white flowers all over it; very Hawaiian. Holding it in front of me, I look in the mirror and smile at my reflection.

Tonight I'm going to forget about everything and focus on having a good time. I won't let any witch or vampire or hybrid interrupt my last time of partying with everyone in Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N: **

**PLEASE READ ALL:**

**Please read and review. Reviews are like candy :)**

**Thanks to "****osnapitzgab" for being my first review. Made my day :)**

**So, I didn't really say anything in the first chapter but the title is also the name of a Lana Del Rey song. I came up with the idea while I was listening to it.**

**TVD is in two category's; "books" and "TV shows"... I chose to put this story in "TV" shows because I watch it every Thursday and I haven't really read the books yet. *Gasps* For some reason, they're like really hard to find. I know, I know. What is WRONG with me? I'll get on that right away. I do have some of the books but it turns out... they're not in order...**

**This story will have some things from the show in it but I've turned into something else entirely so I can make it my own creation. There will be things that are not in order because I'm not following the story line with the show... so keep that in mind while you're reading.**

**I'll do my best to give background information on everyone so everyone is on the same page.**

* * *

*******IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT*******

**Carol Lockwood is very much alive. The drowning never happened.**

**Klaus never slaughtered the hybrids **

**The hybrids have broken their sire bond from Klaus**

**Elena is in fact a vampire and chose Damon over Stefan.**

**Jeremy is not a vampire hunter.**

**Klaus still wants the cure so he can use Elena's blood again and Stefan still wants to cure Elena so he can have her back to her old self.**

**These things have not happened and if I plan on those things being a part of this, I'll add it in later.**

**Thanks,**

**PrettyNightlock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summertime Sadness**

**Chapter three**

...

..

.

The party is in full swing when I arrive. The backyard is packed and everyone from town seems to be here. People are decked in their best Hawaiian gear and lei's adorn everyone's necks. There are Hawaiian dancers and I wonder who sprung for them because this couldn't have been cheap.

But what really stands apart from everything is the decorations. Lots of twinkling lights are spread out and there are even lanterns everywhere that fill the yard with a soft glow. There's is a Tiki bar with glasses filled with drinks and little tiny umbrellas that are bright and colorful. And there happens to be an actual sand pit. This exceeded my expectations by miles. This is the greatest thing I've ever seen. I actually feel like I'm in Hawaii.

I spot Elena instantly who is talking with both Salvatore brothers. She may be a vampire now and she may have chosen Damon based on the fact that she's sired…but she's my friend first and foremost and I owe it to her not to be judgmental.

Who am I kidding? I really can't stand Damon most of the time and I'll always root for Stefan. He's the good guy. I may be a tad bit biased due to the fact that Damon used me when I was human; compelling me to be his little play thing, but I strictly believe that Stefan is Elena's epic love story despite my heated past with his brother.

When I reach them, Elena throws her arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. Thankfully Stefan took the drink out of her hand beforehand so she couldn't spill it on me and my new dress.

She pulls back, eyeing me up and down, obviously admiring my outfit. "Look at you, Caroline! You look great!"

"Thanks, Elena. You do too." I tell her sincerely.

It's true. She looks beautiful as usual. Her dress is a deep red with flowers all over it and it flows all the way down to her ankles. It suits her perfectly.

"Can you believe this?" she asks, gesturing all around her. "I wonder who paid for all of this because there is no way Tyler's mom would have."

"I was wondering the same thing when I walked in here... or _out_ here, rather." I joke.

"The town will raise money for an event but to get an actual sand pit..." Stefan's voice trails off and he has an amused look on his face... "only one person has that kind of money."

"Someone old as time maybe?" Damon raises an eyebrow while glancing at me.

What is that supposed to mean?

"Don't know but whoever it was, made a little girls dream come true," Elena smiles knowingly at me and I can't help but smile back at her. "Caroline's always wanted a Hawaiian themed graduation party."

"Well, you and Bonnie did too." I tell her.

"Yeah, but not as much as you, Caroline. You've always wanted one of these parties since we were little."

"I know. I wanted the decorations and the food and the dress. I got that tonight." I grin, knowing that this night is going to be perfect. "I just hope there's no wind tonight because this dress is _really_ short."

"Yeah, you're not really wearing a crime fighting dress, Barbie." Damon chimes in. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What memo?" I ask.

I've clearly been left out of the loop. Again.

"Operation 'kill Klaus' is on tonight." he says before taking a long swig of his beer.

This is not happening to me. I asked for one night and I couldn't even get thirty minutes.

"Please, tell me you're joking," I whine and look to Stefan who nods solemnly, confirming tonight's plans.

"We have to do this, Caroline." Damon insists. "Klaus won't risk an attack with all these people here which means we have the upper hand. We have to use it to our advantage."

I look at Elena who gives me an apologetic look and it makes me sick. She won't even stand up for me? She just explained to them that I've been waiting forever for this. I look around at all the people and some are laughing and drinking, not having to worry about life and death. And here I am... stuck in another useless attempt at killing Klaus.

"Maybe Caroline can skip this one," Stefan suggests, giving me what seems to be a reassuring smile but it doesn't work. "This is her night after all."

"It's not my night. It was supposed to be _our_ night." I emphasize, giving Elena a pointed look.

"I know, Care but this is really important."

"And this isn't?" I scoff at her. "You really have changed, Elena. One of these days you're going to wake up and realize that everything you say due to your freaky sire bond, is not okay and you'll be begging Stefan for that cure."

"Caroline, you don't have to be a bitch to me because you're upset about tonight." She snaps.

"But that's the thing isn't it, Elena? It's not just about tonight. It's every night." I tell her.

"It's not every night, Caroline. It's just _one_ night. One."

Every night I feel like I've got the world on my shoulders and every night I feel a little more closer to my breaking point, but she doesn't get it. She'll never understand if she continues to keep living in her bubble. I only broke out of my shell completely when I became a vampire. What's it going to take for her to see the world outside of 'Damon'?

"Look Barbie, you need to be Klaus bait, again." Damn says breaking the silence. "We need you not to skip out on this one."

"I'm sorry, what?!" I shout.

My head snaps to Damon and he gives me a sardonic grin. "Do you really expect us to distract him without you?" he asks me like it should be obvious that he was going to mention it.

Why do I always get roped into playing the bait? Why do I even have to be a part of this at all? Do they really think Klaus is that stupid anyway? He has to know that when I give him the time of day, it's usually so someone can use it to their advantage.

"Stop calling me Klaus bait, Damon and yes, I do expect you to distract him without me because tonight I'm not going to be apart of any stupid attempt at killing Klaus for the millionth time." I tell him firmly.

"Alright, I'll distract Klaus and Caroline can enjoy the party." Stefan says with his hands in the air like he's the martyr of the group.

Why is Stefan even helping? He needs Klaus to help get the cure and if he's dead, he can't get it. Besides Klaus, nobody wants the cure more than him.

"If anyone needs me for anything other than Klaus business, I'll be over by the punch bowl." I snip and stomp off towards the refreshments table.

Glowering into the punch bowl, I wish I could take it and chuck it across the room.

"There you are."

I turn around to face Tyler and immediately my face softens. Wrapping my arms around him, I bury my face into his neck and inhale his woodsy scent. His arms tighten around my waist and I let out a relaxed sigh now that he's here.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulls back and searches my eyes for an answer.

"I just wanted one night, Tyler. One night where we could be normal teenagers and don't have to worry about killing anyone. I wanted this graduation party to be special but how can it be special if everyone's so focused on killing Klaus? Cant they wait until tomorrow?"

I'm so overwhelmed with everything that I don't even realize that I'm crying until I feel Tyler wiping the tears from my cheeks. His face morphs into one of understanding as he attempts to calm me down, brushing the hair away from my wet face.

"We're not regular teenagers anymore, Care. You're a vampire and I'm a hybrid."

"I know that, but-"

"No, listen to me," he cuts me off with an intent look. "I know you've been looking forward to this since we were kids but we have to kill Klaus tonight. This is our last chance to do it. We've been laying low for a while and he won't expect it, Caroline. When all of this is over, you and I can go out and do something fun."

"Are you really siding with them?" Stepping out of his arms, I look at him appalled. "You promised me that we'd dance and drink and spend time with all of our friends. This is our graduation party, Tyler. You know how much tonight means to me."

"I'm sorry Caroline but I'll make it up to you."

"No, you can't," I say, choking on my tears. "This was supposed to be our night and you ruined it."

"Caroline, you're overreacting. I don't know why you're crying over this. We have years to have more graduations."

"Are you kidding me, Tyler?"

Tyler's phone goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket, staring at the screen intensely. When he's satisfied, he pockets it and looks at me with a forlorn look. "I love you, Caroline but I really need to take care of this."

He kisses me on the forehead and runs off leaving me by the punch.

...

...

...

I don't know how long I've been standing here alone before I decide to make my way to the front of the house. I need to get away from the party that I'll never get to experience. With everyone so focused on the death of an evil hybrid, there's obviously no point in sticking around for the party.

The night is beautiful and the air smells so good...a little _too_ good.

I can feel the veins under my eyes emerge followed by my fangs, as another lungful of sweet smelling blood hits my nose. My head whips to the right where I see a girl from one of my classes sitting on the curb with a scraped knee. She's alone and cradling her ankle in the process.

If you don't know how to wear heels, then don't even try.

I slowly take a step closer, fighting what my body wants; what my body needs.

Strong arms suddenly wrap around my waist, pulling me into a hard chest. I try to kick but my legs are brought up so that I'm being carried bridal style. This person starts to run; quicker than I can. I try to look up to see my attacker's face but before I can, we suddenly stop and I'm put back on my own two feet again.

I whirl around, ready to attack but stop when I see Klaus standing there. He must see the pure confusion on my face because he explains. "I was saving you the regret, love."

"What?"

He comes closer so that he's only standing a couple of feet away. "You would've regretted killing her in the morning, Caroline. I was stopping you from something that I know you didn't want to do."

I stand with my arms at my side, completely shaken at what almost happened. I almost _killed_ that girl. I almost took her life because I couldn't resist a little blood. What is wrong with me? I have more control than that. More sobs rack my body and I desperately wish I could turn back time erasing this entire night from my memory.

"Why did you save her life?" I ask quietly, my voice barely audible to my own ears. Klaus is into taking lives, not preserving them.

"I didn't."

"What?" I ask alarmed.

"All I'm saying is that I don't know what she's doing at this very moment." Klaus explains, sensing my distress. "Anything can happen. I just came to stop you from making a mistake. I saved her from you for the moment, not from anything else in her life."

"But why?"

He closes his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh before returning his attention back to me. "I don't want you to find another reason to hate yourself when you wake up in the morning."

That wasn't what I was expecting. What he did for me was more than I can thank him for and I'll forever be grateful. As much as I can stand here thinking of every reason to hate him, he did something so selfless. He only did it for me. For _me_.

"Believe it or not, Caroline, I genuinely want you to live your life without regrets because it'll make for a tiring existence if you spend so much of it hating yourself."

"I really should get going." I say, feeling awkward. My tears are drying but standing in the middle of the forest crying my eyes out in front of Klaus, the evil hybrid, isn't my idea of a good night.

Despite what he did for me, I can't forget all of the bad things he's done just because he showed me one act of generosity... no matter how grateful I am.

"Back to your party?"

"It's not _my_ party."

"If you say so." He smiles. "The whole town is under the assumption that it's for you."

"Well, that's just stupid. It's for all of us..mainly for Bonnie, Elena and myself."

"Now where might they be when you need them the most?

"At the party. They're pretty busy these days."

"Ah yes. You're friends... who are too busy to notice you."

"It's not like that." I snap, instantly coming to their defense.

"My apologies... it only seems that way. If they weren't so focused on killing me tonight, they might be more observant to notice that their friend needs them."

My eyes go wide at his words.

"Don't look so shocked, Caroline. I'm over a thousand years old. I can pick up on things."

"I had nothing to do with it."

I don't know what makes me say it, despite the fact that it's the truth. It's not like I care if he dies anyway.

"I know that too, love." His voice is soft now, like he wants me to believe in what he tells me; that he knows I didn't have anything to do in plotting his death this time. It shouldn't matter this time... but why does it feel different?

It feels too tense. The way he's looking at me like he knows every thought I've ever had.

I shake my head at my thoughts and give Klaus an awkward smile. "I really should be going now... but thank you... for not letting me... you know..."

"Take a bite out of the human?" Klaus smirks, his playful side appearing.

I give him a bigger grin, feeling the tension leave the air and give a mental sigh of relief.

"Yeah, could've been a disaster."

"Oh, it could have been _horrendous_." He rolls his eyes and lets out a laugh; something I've never heard before and I feel myself smiling even bigger than before... if that's even possible to do with Klaus around.

"Completely."

"You better get back to the party. I know you've been waiting for tonight for a very long time."

"How did-"

"Small town, love." he smiles and cuts me off. "Looks like you ended up being 'Klaus bait' anyway."

"What? I-"

He runs off, leaving me standing alone in the woods with my eyes wide as saucers.

Klaus will always be one step ahead.


End file.
